


Grinning Grifter

by DraceDomino



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Art, Casual Sex, Digital Art, F/F, Humor, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5477957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiona's invited for a fun little romp with Athena and Janey. Featuring artwork by <a href="http://avernalism.tumblr.com">Avernalism!</a> </p><p>(Contains NSFW art halfway through!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grinning Grifter

**Grinning Grifter  
** Part One  
_-By Drace Domino_

“So, does it taste different, kissing her after that?” Fiona tapped her chin, musing aloud as she gazed down at the two women hovering over her lap. Her voice was genuinely curious in only the most inappropriate of fashions; whether she was just a grifter or a heroic Vault Hunter, Fiona never really knew when to quit. “I’m just wondering, y’know. Because of the cunnilingus.”

“We know what ya mean, I’m just thinkin’ about the question.” Janey Springs pondered it for a moment, a smile spread across her slickened lips. As Fiona sat on the floor of Janey’s workshop on a comfortable pile of pillows Janey had been the one stretched out before her; laying flat on her belly with her head buried in between Fiona’s legs. Though she was fully dressed in her typical salvager clothes it hadn’t brought the merchant any level of hesitation in her work, as was proven by the fact that she still had a healthy dose of Fiona’s nectar across her lips and chin. After pondering it for a little bit she finally moved a hand out, speaking to Fiona as she took ahold of another woman’s long blue locks. “Let me try it again, and I’ll get back to ya.”

Fiona just watched with a smirk as Janey pulled close the third person in the garage that evening; none other than the legendary Vault Hunter Athena. Athena was positioned much closer to Fiona; bending down on her hands and knees and left utterly topless. A shirtless Fiona had been...a requirement that Fiona had bartered hard for. There was something about the warrior’s muscular frame and firm body that the grifter simply found delightful, and as Athena slowly kissed her girlfriend, sharing the flavor of a third woman, Fiona allowed her digits to dance along the woman’s spine. She watched as every one of Athena’s tight and powerful muscles twitched underneath the contact, grinning each time, until finally her hand flowed back to caress along the warrior’s lower half. She was still wearing a pair of dusty traveller’s pants but her rear was plenty tight even through the fabric, and while she and Janey kissed Athena had to cope with the experience of a surprisingly strong hand helping itself to a squeeze of her ass. It only made the blue-haired woman moan into Janey’s mouth, and their tongues danced against each other a little more readily.

And for the moment, Fiona was content to lean back and watch. It had been a damned good day. The Vault had been opened, adventure had been enjoyed by all, and she had wisely accepted the invitation to come home with the united couple for an evening of good, half-naked fun. Granted, Fiona imagined that it’d soon be all-naked fun, but...no rush. For now she was content to sit there with no pants on; her fancy jacket still buttoned up and her precious hat still perched atop her head. As she watched Athena and Janey kiss, sharing the flavor of her own recently-licked arousal, Fiona moved her fingers up to idly adjust that same hat against her stylish brown hair.

...she really liked her hat.

After a few lingering seconds Janey and Athena finally parted, and while Janey looked up to respond Athena was of a mind to get right back to work. As she leaned over Fiona’s thigh she lowered her head to bury her face against the woman’s slit; and though the position made her gaze at it upside-down it didn’t seem to cause her any pause. Licking and slurping shivered across Fiona’s flesh a split second after a strong finger pulled her panties aside, and it made it just a little bit difficult for the grifter to acknowledge Janey’s final response.

“Tastes plenty sweet when I kiss my gal under normal circumstances.” The charming merchant began, and let one of her hands move down, drifting fingers through Athena’s shaggy blue hair. “But I gotta admit, your lil’ fun bit adds somethin’ to the taste.”

“Hhnn...huzzuh...y...yeeees.” Fiona bit down on her bottom lip, and nodded eagerly with a blush lining her cheeks. She wasn’t a woman that was typically left with nothing to say, but Athena...well...the woman barely talked and she was a bit of a bully, but she knew how to eat a pussy. As she slurped and suckled against the grifter’s flesh Fiona practically shook against the pillows, and she hissed through her teeth as she felt the warrior’s nose tickling the bottom edge of her slit. Janey just watched Fiona’s response with a smile, and chuckled as she lowered her own mouth in turn.

“Isn’t my girl grand?” She asked rhetorically, before deciding to share Athena’s meal. Fiona’s smile spread wide as the other girl started to partake of her slit as well, and the two tongues were once more working back and forth across her petals. The dark and quiet garage was otherwise filled only with the wet sounds of hungry licking and Fiona’s own murmured whimpers; whimpers spoken in one of the most enchanting voices that either Athena or Janey had ever come across.

It was a hell of a victory party; Fiona couldn’t deny it. As she watched the two suckle across her slit she let one hand move into Janey’s blonde hair, while the other lowered once more to Athena’s ass found tightly clutched within her pants. After giving her rear another gasp-inducing squeeze she let her fingers drift down even further, and there the woman had to marvel at just how warm Athena was at the slope of her mound. Warm and wet through the fabric of her trousers; as tough as she liked to act, it was clear that the Vault Hunter was a woman that had very specific, very hungry needs that she was desperate to fulfill. Fiona could only glance along Janey Springs’ own still-fully clothed body, left to wonder if the scarred scrap peddler was every bit as wet as her girlfriend.

She’d find out soon enough, but for the moment Fiona was all too happy to sit back and enjoy the dueling tongues moving back and forth across her folds. Sucked against the frame of two different lips, her flesh battered and caressed by two wonderful pink muscles, Fiona couldn’t really imagine a better pleasure than what she had in that moment. When Janey Springs moved her head down; however, Fiona was proven very wrong.

“Ohhhhholllly hell, that’s my...wow! I mean...wow!” Fiona was left breathless as Janey’s pink tongue worked back and forth over her rear; licking across the tight little pucker and leaving it nice and wet. Athena and Janey both grinned as the scrap peddler teased Fiona’s most sensitive of spots, but it was the stoic blue-haired warrior that was the first to speak up. She turned up from her spot to look at Fiona with a smile; a smile that was still connected to Fiona’s slit through a ribbon of spit and arousal.

“I figured it was better to keep it a surprise, but...Janey’s been talking about your ass since we met you.” She grinned, a brow arched as she cast her sexy, steely gaze on Fiona’s blushing features. “I’m surprised it took her this long.”

“W...Well, you just…” Fiona shuddered, her free hand tightening harder on the side of Athena’s rump. “You just...help yourself, Janey. All ya want.” Janey didn’t verbally respond, but the light giggle and small smile that spread across her features was enough of an acceptance. With the new attention being paid to her rear Fiona’s head rolled back and she slid a hand up to her hat, holding onto it as she allowed a low, long moan to slide past her pretty red lips. Athena had already turned her head back in to start licking at her slit again, and the two girlfriends were sharing of Fiona in equal measure. The only pause in the pleasure for the grifter came when they’d be unable to resist the urge to kiss each other and briefly share the third woman’s flavor, but those moments were still filled with the deep and lewd arousal of watching them share their spit-glistened kiss.

Simply put, by the time Janey Springs drew her head up again and returned her mouth to Fiona’s slit, the grifter was damn near at her peak. The feel of their tongues battering back and forth across her hood drew Fiona far over the edge, and her hips bucked forward as she suddenly gave a sharp cry of excitement. The muscles in her thighs tensed and twitched and she held onto the nearest things she could get a hand on; one of them being a pillow underneath her and the other being that wonderfully tight Vault Hunting ass of Athena’s. As she came Fiona’s body trembled and rocked and she treated the two girlfriends to a sudden burst of her nectar; a squirt to be shared between two devoted lovers. And long after Fiona came down from her sudden peak, with her chest still rapidly rising and falling and sweat lining underneath the brim of her hat, she gazed down to see the two kissing and sharing her flavor anew. Deep and intimate; their hands in each other’s hair, Athena and Janey were sharing a very long and tender moment with their faces both kissed by the grifter’s glistening nectar.

And when they finally pulled themselves away from each other, both of the two women turned their gaze on Fiona.

“So, she tastes good, we know that…” Athena pondered, arching a brow and once more giving Fiona that hungry, almost predatory look. The woman was already too damned hot topless in a pair of tight fitting pants, she didn’t need an incredibly sexy gaze to go along with it. “But let’s see how well she fucks, honey.”

“Sounds great, darlin’.” Janey grinned wide, and danced her fingers across Fiona’s sensitive, wet, warm folds. “I’ll go get the toys.”

Fiona just swallowed nervously, and gave a sheepish grin to the two women advancing upon her. Her hand moved up to adjust her hat, keeping it squarely atop her head.

It seemed like a very good time to hold onto it.

End of Part One.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Make sure to check me out on [tumblr](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) sometime, y'hear? :D


End file.
